Lawrence Ace Hannibal: The Wolf of Gotham
by RedDemon119
Summary: This is a story I created of a fan fiction character that one day I hope I will be able to pitch DC Comics themselves. When creating this story, I used elements from both the Batman comics and since I absolutely love the show, I also based it mostly through the "Gotham" storyline. Please keep in mind that this is only a example for a origin. Enjoy.


Lawrence "Ace" Hannibal

( This story is merely a suggestion of an origin in the "Gotham" universe)

Lawrence is an African American male born in the crime-riddled city known as Gotham. Lawrence was a troubled boy with abusive drunks for parents. At the age of 6, Lawrence became so fed up with the abuse from his parents that one night he waited till they were asleep to slash his father's throat with a large kitchen knife. His mother woke up and saw him kill his father. She smacked the knife out of his hand, slammed him to the ground and began to choke him. Luckily for Lawrence, there was an empty bottle next to him. Lawrence smashed the bottle into his mother's face and as she was trying to get the glass out of her eyes, Lawrence found the knife and plunged it into her heart. The police arrived the next day to see his parents' corpses and Lawrence sitting in between them being surprisingly calm and quiet. The police decided to rule that it was his mother that killed his father and Lawrence killed her in self-defense. Lawrence wasn't stopping them from telling that story, he still sat quietly and slightly traumatized over the fact he actually killed both of his parents.

He was then sent to an orphanage and he was a loner. He kept out of the other orphans' way and discouraged any orphans trying to be friends with him. During his time at the orphanage, Lawrence was often visited by the professor Hugo Strange and had some psychiatry sessions with him. Strange learned much about the boy including that he had no other relatives to claim him. One night, Lawrence was abducted in his sleep and taken to the Pinewood Farms project. Lawrence was the only child patient there and the only one who did not volunteer for the project. The scientists began splicing Lawrence's DNA with wolf DNA which ironically was Lawrence's favorite animal. After a while, Lawrence would begin to change into something else. He would grow fangs, claws, and a little fur. Lawrence's eyes would match those of a wolf and he would behave more like an animal than a human. Lawrence would also gain incredible strength, agility, stamina and heightened senses. During his time as an experiment, one female scientist would treat him like an actual person and provided him moral support, knowing she alone couldn't free him. After one year, Lawrence changed again and broke free from his restraints. After he broke free, Lawrence then went on a animalistic rampage, killing some of the guards and scientists including the one that befriended him before making his escape.

Lawrence then made his way back to Gotham City and spent a long time in the slums on his own. After nearly two years surviving on his own, Lawrence was found lying in an alley starving by a little orphan girl named Selina Kyle. Selina would take Lawrence to her place and give him as much food she could spare. Lawrence woke up smelling chicken being cooked from 3 blocks, heard the girl's heartbeat as if it was right in his ear and saw a tiny ant in the corner as if there was a magnifying glass in between them. Lawrence thanked her and tried to leave though he was still exhausted, but when he tried to use the edge of Selina's nightstand to get up, it broke off and he ended up face planting the floor. Selina couldn't decide whether to be shocked or angry that he broke a recently stolen nightstand by just putting pressure on it with his hand. Selina demanded that Lawrence pay her for the nightstand. Slightly annoyed, Lawrence asked her how was he going to pay her. Selina then came up with the idea to introduce Lawrence to her fence so he could earn some money. The two would then make a living in crime with Selina being an excellent thief and courier while Lawrence used his increased strength as a muscle collecting debts and his heightened senses for tracking bounties. Lawrence would rise through the ranks faster than Selina, eventually becoming the youngest of Gotham's top enforcers for organized crime and even met Don Carmine Falcone once. Lawrence paid Selina back for the nightstand within the first two months. Over the years, Lawrence and Selina would start to develop a close friendship with each other. Selina would often treat Lawrence's wounds from his fights in the Pit though they both noticed that the wounds would be gone the next day because he had a healing factor which only activated whenever he was asleep or unconscious. After a while, Selina wanted their friendship to become something more, but Lawrence was afraid at first because the only people he really opened up to ended up giving him all the scars on his body that formed before he got his powers. Lawrence's fear quickly disappeared during their first kiss.

When they finally became a couple, Lawrence didn't how to be a boyfriend, let alone a good one. Unbeknownst to Lawrence due to him not paying enough attention to Selina, she owed a gang some money and waited until Lawrence had enough to steal it from him. Lawrence had discovered what she had done and went after her. After tracking her down to an alley, Lawrence intercepted her with a strong punch to her face and a swift kick to her gut. After the kick, Lawrence took his money back off of her and told her how much she hurt him. Lawrence then started to walk away, but noticed one of the gang members walking towards them with a crowbar. The man said that his business was with her and Lawrence let him walk past, allowing him to do whatever he pleased with her. Lawrence reached the end of the alley, but found himself unable go any further when he heard what the man had planned for Selina. Lawrence then dashed back to tackle him and snap his neck before he could lay a finger on her. After he was done, Lawrence picked Selina up, carried her back to her place and treated her eye and gut. Selina then told him everything about the gang even the location of their hideout. Lawrence waited until Selina fell asleep then took a gun with one bullet, lighter fluid, matches, and an extra hoodie. Lawrence then made his way to the gang's hideout and kept his gun in his hoodie as he kicked down the door and started killing the gang with their own guns. As he was getting down to the last members, Lawrence shoots one of the members in the leg, making sure he couldn't get away. With one last member remaining, Lawrence showed him there was only one bullet in the gun he brought and give him a choice to shoot him and arrested by the incoming cops or let him leave and shoot himself, either way the gang member was going to take the blame for the shooting. As the last member shot himself, Lawrence left through one of the back entrances that led into the alley where he hid the other stuff he brought with him. Lawrence took off his hoodie and gloves that were covered in blood and threw them in a barrel, emptied the bottle of lighter fluid, lit all the matches, and set fire to all evidence that he was even there. Lawrence then packed his things and left Gotham without Selina seeing him leave.

Lawrence spent the next six years, traveling around the country and fighting underground. During his time away from Gotham, Lawrence found himself unable to stop thinking about Selina and felt regret over what has happened between the two. Lawrence would turn to drinking alcohol to ease his pain. Lawrence's many victories in underground fights eventually earned him a reputation both good and bad. Lawrence benefited from his newfound reputation by gaining more money after entertaining high class gamblers and spectators. But, Lawrence would often be sought after by those who wished to use him for his abilities. Lawrence accepted some of the job offers depending on the details. Lawrence declined most of the offers which left a grand amount of unhappy high class criminals that resulted in many bounties placed on Lawrence though every assassin that attempted to collect the bounty either ended up severely discouraged, wounded or killed. After a while, Lawrence heard that there was a takeover occurring in the underworld of Gotham.

After six years, Lawrence returned to Gotham City and became one of the underbosses due to his reputations both in and outside of Gotham. Though he was given a large group of underlings, Lawrence didn't trust them as well as the other bosses trusted theirs. Lawrence took over the duties of a fence at the same section of the city Selina works. Selina heard that Lawrence had returned and took over as her new fence. When she went to visit him, Selina was met with hostility from some of the thugs working for Lawrence that were still loyal to her old fence with whom she had a falling out with last she saw him. The thugs were looking to get even with her and one of them snuck up behind her grabbed by the throat, but before things could get out of hand, Lawrence yelled at them for making so much noise and eventually came down the stairs from his office. The thugs tried to assure Lawrence that there was nothing for him to worry about, but Lawrence saw a familiar hostile expression on Selina's face. Lawrence then walked up to Selina and started sniffing her. Selina tried to pull away, but Lawrence grabbed her and told her to hold still. Lawrence followed a scent he got from her neck and asked the thug if he grabbed her neck. The thug bragged and said she needed to be taught a lesson in respect. Lawrence sat next to him and began to laugh as if he approved his actions, but as he turned his gaze to Selina, his expression became cold as he grabbed the thug by his throat and began to choke him without taking his eyes off of Selina. After he threw the thug's lifeless body to the ground, Lawrence warned the rest of his thugs to not disrespect Selina whom he said to be one of the best thieves in Gotham City. After Lawrence's demonstration of wrath, the gang never treated her with disrespect again even when he wasn't around. Lawrence and Selina reunited workwise as she went back to stealing expensive goods and turning them into Lawrence. Lawrence paid her fairly unlike her former fences though the two barely tolerated each other. For a while, whenever the two interacted with each other, they would often argue and shoot dirty looks at each other.

After a while, Lawrence and Selina started to finally get along and repair their long severed friendship. But, the tension between the two would resurface whenever one of them mentioned what happened six years ago. It wasn't until Selina went missing that Lawrence met Bruce Wayne, a boy she had grown close to while Lawrence was gone. Bruce heard that Lawrence was a longtime friend of Selina and went to ask him for help in finding her. Though he was reluctant at first, Lawrence agreed to help Bruce find her. Lawrence and Bruce found Selina in an abandoned warehouse as she was being held hostage. Lawrence was angry at Bruce because he assumed that she was being held for ransom to get money off of Bruce. It wasn't until they incapacitated the thugs holding her that they found out that the thugs were working for one of the high class criminals that tried to hire Lawrence. When he found out, Lawrence shot the thug they were interrogating. Lawrence's actions upsetted Bruce, but Lawrence knew that there would be more coming which gave them a short window of time to escape. The three hijacked a car, but were shortly pursued by the thugs' reinforcements. Lawrence tried to shoot the pursuing thugs, but they shot out their tires and they crashed. The impact sent Lawrence flying through the windshield and he was knocked unconscious. Though they were lucky not to be found by the thugs yet once Lawrence woke up. Fully healed, Lawrence walked to the car to get Bruce and Selina and get them away from the car. Bruce suffered minor scratches and cuts, but Selina was hit by one of the gunshots from the thugs and she was bleeding out. Bruce led the way as Lawrence carried Selina to the hospital, but they needed to be sure that the thugs wouldn't continue to pursue them so they stopped at a telephone and Bruce called Alfred so he could call both the cops and the hospital and they would be waiting at the hospital for them to arrive. When the three began to move again, Lawrence was shot near his collarbone and the bullet went through an artery which caused Lawrence to start bleeding profusely. After firing a couple of suppressing shots, Lawrence picked up Selina and began running with Bruce to the hospital despite the fact that like Selina, he was also bleeding out and due to what he was doing, he was losing blood faster than usual. When they saw the hospital, Bruce ran ahead to get help ready for the two, but Lawrence was beginning to slow down and lose his strength to stand. As he was dropping to his knees, Lawrence began apologizing to Selina for what happened between them and telling her that she needs to live before he finally collapsed and lost consciousness. Lawrence lost so much blood, any normal person would've died, but Lawrence was unconscious for almost two weeks. While Lawrence was unconscious, he dreamt that he was talking with his father. Lawrence realized that he was still afraid of his father despite the fact that he killed him long ago. His father told Lawrence that there was an inner being inside of him that was responsible for things he was able to do, but it had decided that it was time to make its presence known and offer him more power, all he had to do was accept the beast. Lawrence at first, refused and tried to fight his father, but the only reason he was seeing his father was because of the beast therefore his father had his powers too. As the fight carried on, his father transformed into a near 10 foot tall wolf like monster and told Lawrence that it was what he could achieve if he were accept the beast. Lawrence started losing to his father and grew so angry he started transforming too, but he resisted the change until his father attacked him again which sent Lawrence over the edge and completely transformed him into the monster he turned into at Pinewood Farms. As the fight raged on, Lawrence was still resisting the beast therefore giving his father the upper hand, but as his father was attempting to pounce him, Lawrence catapulted himself and impaled his father before decapitating him. The moment Lawrence decapitated his father, the beast had won because Lawrence unknowingly accepted him.

When Lawrence finally woke up, he was greeted by Bruce, his butler Alfred Pennyworth and Selina whom stayed in the room with him after her recovery. Fully healed, Lawrence and the group left before the doctors and police could check in on him. After Lawrence returned home and took a shower in his apartment, he went to the bathroom mirror, but didn't see his reflection. Lawrence saw the beast and quickly punched the mirror out of shock. Lawrence would then start having enormous pain whenever he was had nightmares. Lawrence would also notice that his powers had been amplified, but using them made him more prone to anger which caused the pain to occur. The beast would eventually begin speaking to Lawrence which revealed his cruel, self-centered and savage personality. Lawrence would eventually name the beast "Wyatt" after being constantly annoyed by the beast over his name. The beast would also irritate Lawrence by going on about how Selina would taste in between his fangs. Although Lawrence was experiencing these problems, he still persevered enough to help Bruce, Alfred and Selina with their investigations and incidents, being their occasional "muscle" and tracker. During this time, Lawrence and Selina started to reconnect again and this time, the past wasn't going to get in the way of them bonding. During what would be a very long on and off relationship between the two, Bruce and Selina had broken up and Selina grew very upset. Lawrence went to Selina's place and walked into her destroying random stuff out of anger. Selina was feeling as if no one would ever love or care about her and Lawrence remembered feeling the same way when they were kids. Lawrence tried to calm her down, but Selina lashed out at him for leaving for six years without saying goodbye to her. Selina then started hitting Lawrence to incite a fight. After taking a couple hits, Lawrence grew tired and began fighting her although still holding back to avoid really hurting her. As the fight went on, Lawrence started to get angry and began to the feel the pain again and realized he had to stop the fight before he could really hurt her. Lawrence got a hold of Selina and held her against the wall to calm her down. When Selina finally did calm down, Lawrence found himself unable to let go of her. Selina asked Lawrence why he wouldn't let her go and Lawrence told Selina that she was wrong about no one loving her and then kissed her. After realizing what he meant, Selina tearfully kissed him back and the two became a couple again.

Though everything was going better than the last time for the two, their renewed relationship would not last as long as it did the last time. Lawrence's reputation would come back to haunt him when an escaped prisoner from Arkham Asylum named Jerome Valeska came after him to recruit him for his power. After much inner confliction, Lawrence joined Jerome only to make sure that the chaos these two would spread, wouldn't reach those he cared about. Lawrence had done horrible and destructive acts for Jerome that ranged from toppling buildings with his bare hands to brutally murdering people. Lawrence's friends saw what this was doing to him and confronted him, trying to get him to stop working for Jerome. It took Selina revealing that she was pregnant with his child to convince him to stop because it reminded him of his promise to be a better father than his was. Lawrence left Jerome to be with Selina and their unborn child, Jerome wasn't going to let Lawrence get away with that. Jerome and his gang had trapped Lawrence and his friends, but they wouldn't go down without a fight. As the fight raged on, it came down to Lawrence and Selina as the rest of their friends were subdued. Moments later, a large pile of cinderblocks was dropped on top of Lawrence which ended up burying and knocking him unconscious. Selina was left alone to fight Jerome which was what Jerome had planned, she put up a valiant effort, but Jerome would get the better of her and knock her to the ground. Jerome had found out that Selina was pregnant with Lawrence's child and instead of killing her, he kicked her in the gut multiple times. As Lawrence laid unconscious, he heard the baby's heartbeat begin to fade away with every kick and when he couldn't hear it anymore, his subconscious rage took control and he burst out of the cinderblocks, transformed into the beast again. Lawrence laid waste to Jerome's lackeys, but Jerome himself escaped Lawrence's bloodthirsty wrath. As Lawrence turned his attention to Selina, the beast controlling him was getting ready to attack her as she lied helpless on the ground, but Lawrence fought to regain control and forced the beast back into his inner psyche. Later that day, Lawrence found out that their baby couldn't survive Jerome's attack and felt broken for the first time in his life. Lawrence went on a depression fueled drinking binge that lasted a couple days until he was carried home where Selina waited for him. It made Selina very sad, seeing Lawrence break down from depression after losing their unborn child.

With Selina's help, Lawrence eventually did overcome his depression, but only to acquire the need for vengeance. Lawrence geared up to go to war against Jerome and his army of lunatic followers alone. Even more chaos ensued in Gotham City when these two went to war against each other than when they formed their alliance. While this war was raging on, Lawrence was intercepted by a large police force led by Detective Jim Gordon, but even they couldn't stop Lawrence from going after Jerome. Lawrence finally came face to face with Jerome and decided not to use any of his powers to prolong the fight and the pain he's been waiting to inflict on him. Lawrence had gotten the upper hand over Jerome when he purposefully impaled his hand on Jerome's knife. After knocking Jerome to the ground, Lawrence let loose a barrage of punches on Jerome and then finally proceeded to choke him. As he was choking Jerome, Lawrence slowly began to smile as he felt the life fading from Jerome, but heard Selina call out to him. Selina was worried that Lawrence would be completely lost to her if he went through with killing Jerome. Lawrence then realized what he had to do, but knew he would hate it. Lawrence let out a scream of frustration and then knocked Jerome unconscious. After his fight with Jerome, Lawrence remained hidden for a while to weigh his options on what to do next.

After weeks of hiding, Lawrence decided that in order to protect those he cared about, he had to leave Gotham once again. This time, Lawrence wouldn't be running away from his problems, he would be facing them head on. Lawrence went to say goodbye to Bruce and Alfred. Before Lawrence could leave, Bruce and Alfred told him that they found out that Bruce's father, Thomas Wayne was looking for him before he died. Alfred brought out a long black trench coat with a large wolf insignia on the back of it. They said that the coat was meant for a small boy who took a liking to wolves and realized the boy and Lawrence were exactly the same age. When Lawrence transformed, they knew the boy was in fact, Lawrence. Lawrence thanked them and accepted the coat. Now wearing the coat over his hoodie, Lawrence took some of his belongings and enough money to get him to the closest of his many money caches he has hidden all across the country. As Lawrence was close to boarding the next train out, he's stopped by Selina whom he tried to avoid because he feared that he wouldn't have the strength to leave in her presence because of how he felt about her. Selina was clearly upset that Lawrence was leaving her again. Lawrence rushed over to her and kissed her, but he found that it was his feelings for her that was giving him the strength to leave her again because he was doing it to protect her from himself. Lawrence boarded the train and saw Selina walk away, but then heard someone approach him and before he could react, the stranger shot him enough times to make sure that he died. Lawrence's death hit Bruce and his other friends, but Selina was hurt the worst and it didn't help when they found out that his body had been stolen from the morgue.

A couple months later, Bruce, Alfred and Selina are attacked in Wayne Manor by a group of uniformed bikers wearing helmets. The three were able to fend off the bikers, but one biker began to fight and then incapacitate Alfred in convincing fashion. Bruce and Selina try to fight him, but both are easily defeated. Once he incapacitated them, the mysterious biker began searching through Bruce's books until he found the book that had a hidden remote in the back of it. He then activated Bruce's secret fireplace door and then he threw a fragmentation grenade into the secret cave within. As the group were leaving, one of the bikers wanted to kill the trio, but after a heated argument over authority, the mysterious biker pulls out a pistol and shoots the other biker in the head. Bruce and Selina both demanded to know how the biker knew so much about them. The biker turned around and took off his helmet to reveal that he was Lawrence. The group were shocked and devastated to discover that Lawrence was not only alive, but he and the bikers were working for the Court of Owls. The Court resurrected Lawrence and had an inmate from Arkham Asylum known as Jervis Tetch whom is a master hypnotist, convince Lawrence that his friends were actually his enemies and that his purpose in life was to serve the Court. Lawrence would then go on to doing the Court's bidding and leading their army of soldiers to cause havoc against their enemies. During this time, Bruce confronted Lawrence and then the two would begin to fight. As they were fighting, Bruce exhibited some tactical intelligence by using the environment around him against Lawrence, but it wasn't enough to defeat Lawrence as he would end up gaining the upper hand against Bruce. Moments later, Bruce would be rescued by Selina as she joins his fight against Lawrence. The fight seemed to be in the favor of Bruce and Selina, but Lawrence's strength and endurance would once again be their downfall. Things were looking bad for the duo until Alfred hit Lawrence with his car to save them, but as they were escaping, Selina noticed that Lawrence stood right back up as if nothing happened. The reason for this was that Tetch's hypnosis on Lawrence had subdued the beast within him which gave Lawrence control of his powers and as a result, Lawrence didn't have to be unconscious for his healing factor to activate. Over time, Lawrence would make his intentions clear that he wanted a one on one fight against Selina, but she would always refuse because of her feelings for him. It took Lawrence kidnapping Alfred and Bruce to force her to accept the challenge. The Court allowed this because they saw that this could potentially eliminate some of their biggest nuisances in Gotham. Lawrence told Selina he would be waiting at the abandoned facility where Lawrence got his powers, Pinewood Farms. Selina finally came face to face with Lawrence and although she very much didn't want to fight him, she knew had to face him to free her friends. As their fight begun, Lawrence gained the upper hand with his strength and capitalizing on her hesitation to fight him. However, Selina would rely on her speed and her resourcefulness using the environment around her to help even the odds against Lawrence. After Selina's valiant effort against Lawrence, Lawrence would once again acquire the advantage in their fight and would eventually hold her by her neck. As Lawrence was preparing to kill her, Selina asked him if he remembered when he told her to not be afraid to tell someone how she feels about them and then Lawrence began to struggle as Tetch's hypnosis on Lawrence was beginning to fade away. Selina then told Lawrence that despite everything bad that has happened, she has always loved him and then she kissed him. During the kiss, Lawrence's true memories came flooding back and when Lawrence finally realized what happened to him, his anger had risen and he then started to transform again due to the hypnosis which was the only thing keeping the beast subdued, had just been undone. Lawrence then told Selina to stay away when she tried help. When Lawrence realized he couldn't stop the transformation, he jumped out the window and knocked himself unconscious from the fall. When Lawrence finally came to, he saw that Selina and the others were going to executed by his former army and rescued them. But, the group learned that the Court had a bomb rigged inside the building to serve as a contingency plan should Lawrence fail and while he was unconscious, the bomb was activated and set to detonate in 10 minutes. As the group tried to leave, Lawrence heard reinforcements coming and knew he had to stay to buy the others enough time to get out. Selina refused to leave Lawrence behind after just getting him back, Lawrence hugged her and then knocked her unconscious and told Alfred and Bruce to get her out of here. Lawrence then successfully killed all of the reinforcements, but realized that he was too exhausted and wounded to escape and accepted his fate as the bomb went off and destroyed the facility. Surprised that he survived, Lawrence rose from the rubble of the explosion and saw Selina crying because she was convinced he had died yet once again. As much as he wanted to let her know he was alive, Lawrence instead snuck away and left Gotham to learn how to control the beast within him. As Lawrence left, he believed Selina would be alright because even though he believes she truly does love him, he knew deep down that her heart never truly belonged to him, but he had an idea to whom it did.

During his journey which lasted nearly 18 years, Lawrence studied a grand amount of martial arts variations as well as self control techniques. Lawrence had also conquered his alcohol addiction during his training. As his journey was approaching its last few years, Lawrence had already achieved full suppression of the beast, but did not want to return to Gotham. Lawrence would try to start a new life in multiple different cities, but finally accepted the fact that Gotham was the only place he could ever call home. After 18 years, Lawrence finally returned to Gotham City. Lawrence would go around the town greeting old friends and acquaintances, Lawrence also paid his respects to those that passed away while he was gone. Finally, Lawrence went to see Selina for the first time in 18 years. When he saw her, Lawrence could tell that she had changed for the worse. Selina was no longer thieving to survive, but for the thrill. Lawrence found out that things between Bruce and Selina did not go so well. Bruce ended up leaving Gotham as well, but for nearly half the time Lawrence was gone, leaving Selina alone in Gotham for a long time. Lawrence and Selina would then continue to catch up with each other. Lawrence then left to go to his old home. As soon as he left the building, Lawrence was hit with an adrenaline stimulating dart and seconds after he pulled it out, he started to transform once more. Lawrence lost control and the beast had broken free. This transformation was different from the previous changes, this one was the most painful he'd ever felt. During this transformation, Lawrence's body begun to expand and grow larger. Fur started covering his entire body, his claws had grown larger, the bone formation in his legs and head started to morph and match the bone formation of a wolf. Once the transformation was complete, The beast's true form had finally been unleashed. When Lawrence woke up, he was covered in, surrounded by and tasted blood. The Gotham City Police arrived at the scene to see Lawrence frozen in shock over the fact that not only did he lose control after 18 years of training to prevent this from happening again, but the fact that unlike the previous transformations, he doesn't remember what the beast did. The public didn't know what really happened and assumed Lawrence was a bloodthirsty cannibal and assigned him to serve time in Arkham Asylum.

Since his last name was Hannibal, the guards covered his face with the trademark "Hannibal Lecter" mask. At first, Lawrence's behavior at the asylum was the same as his behavior was at the orphanage. His behavior didn't change until he met the psychiatrist named Harleen Quinzel. After his first session with Harleen, a patient broke free from a couple of the guards and tried to escape. As the escaping patient ran towards him, Lawrence pushed the guard escorting him away, intercepted and slammed the patient to the ground. Lawrence would start to earn the respect of the guards by helping them keeping the other patients in check. Harleen unknowingly helped Lawrence control the beast once more with his psychiatry sessions. Lawrence then started to fall in love with Harleen and eventually she would start falling for him too. One day, Gotham's most dangerous psychopath, the Joker was admitted to Arkham Asylum. Joker wasn't one who get sent to Arkham without an escape plan or a specific reason to get himself sent to Arkham. Harleen was assigned to be Joker's psychiatrist and started to become fascinated and eventually addicted to being with Joker, believing to be in love. A week before Lawrence was to be released from Arkham, Joker's gang assaulted Arkham to break out the Joker. Worried about Harleen, Lawrence pleaded with the guard to release him so he could protect Harleen. The guard refused to release him, forcing Lawrence to resort to using the beast's strength to break through the door and knock out the guard. Lawrence would eventually find Harleen strapped to the electroshock table and became furious when he saw Joker perform the procedure on her. Lawrence went to break down the door, but his anger caused him undergo another transformation and the sight of Joker leaving with Harleen sent him over the edge, causing him to lose control again. After this transformation, the beast was fully unleashed again and killed inmates, gang members and guards alike before escaping Arkham.

Lawrence once again woke up in the alleys of Gotham not remembering what happened after the transformation, but the sight of Joker taking Harleen away, gave him a mission and motivation to power through exhaustion and get to his old place. Lawrence reach the place he once called home and found it still the same as it was when he left. Lawrence found the weapons he had hidden away a long time ago and went to find Joker. After beating multiple thugs that had no information on Joker, Lawrence met with Selina and asked her for information on Joker's whereabouts. Selina didn't know Joker's location, but she knew that Joker was holding initiations for new gang members to make up for the large amount he lost during the Arkham breakout. All the interested parties were to head to the Tap Room and receive further information there. Lawrence faced all of Joker's ruthless preliminary test to "sort out the weeds" and passed them all. Before the final test, Lawrence found and confronted Harleen who was also participating and passing the trials. After a long and emotional argument, Lawrence seemingly convinced Harleen to give up on joining Joker for her own good. Lawrence then went to complete the final test which was being held at ACE Chemicals to join Joker's gang and destroy it from the inside. After completing the final test, Joker congratulated him and welcomed him into his crew. In order to make it official, Lawrence was told to kneel and kiss Joker's pinky ring. As soon as he kissed the ring, Joker stabbed Lawrence in his leg with a knife lined with silver. The knife prevented Lawrence from transforming as he was then gagged and restrained by the other gang members. Lawrence was shocked and confused by what transpired until Joker pointed to the balcony above the chemical baths and there Lawrence saw Harleen waiting for Joker. Joker didn't want Lawrence to join his crew without assurance of his loyalty. Unknowingly and foolishly, Lawrence showed him how to acquire it. Unable to stop it, Lawrence was forced to watch as Harleen dove into the baths and Joker dove in after her. Joker pulled Harleen up resuscitated her back into consciousness afterwards they started kissing each other. As Joker let out a sinister laugh, Lawrence in tears, let out a raging roar as he just lost the woman he loves to Gotham's most psychotic, unpredictable, chaotic, and sadistic criminal.

A couple months later, Selina found Lawrence on a rooftop, burning pictures that remind him of his past. Selina demanded to know where he's been, but when she saw his eyes, she knew wherever he was, it was worse than hell. As he left, Lawrence told Selina that Lawrence died with Harleen Quinzel and the pair are now reborn as Harley Quinn, Joker's Queen and Ace Hannibal, Joker's Hound. Now known as Ace, he warned Selina to leave Gotham and never come back because it was going to be worse than hell itself after Joker was done with it. Ace now serves as Joker's number one henchman, waiting for the day Harley breaks free from him. Until that moment occurs, Ace will remain one of the most feared criminals in Gotham, second only to his boss, the Joker.

Ace Hannibal Statistics

Height: 6'4"

Weight: 285 lbs.

Birthplace: Gotham City, New Jersey

Ethnicity: African American

Gender: Male

Hair: Dark Brown

Eyes: Dark Brown

Abilities: Extensive knowledge in over 100 variations of martial arts, High tolerance for pain, Accelerated healing factor when unconscious, Can access the beast's powers: heightened senses, increased strength and speed (can only access one at a time), but the use of these abilities causes his adrenaline to rise over time which increases the risk of him transforming, can transform into wolf-like creature.

Weapon of choice: Dark Silver Strength-enhancing gauntlets; Ace's go-to weapons seem unnecessary to everyone, but these gauntlets provide Ace superhuman strength without the risk of turning into the wolf.

Ace has no bias towards using guns, but Ace will use them whenever he needs to or whenever he feels like it.

Young Lawrence Hannibal (Featured in flashbacks and origin stories)

Height: 5'10"

Weight: 173 lbs.

Weapons of choice: Lawrence's go to weapon of choice are brass knuckles due to him never using his full superhuman strength during his fights unless he really needed it because he enjoys the thrill of fighting and wants to make it last when he's able to. He has also been known to use other melee type weapons such as baseball bats, crowbars, pipes, and even wrapped the chain of shackles around his hands and wrists. He doesn't use guns very much, but when he does, he prefers to use a pistol.

Features: 31 scars on his body (7 scars from his parents, 24 scars from Pinewood Farms), due to his healing factor, there will never be a 32nd scar on his body.

Weaknesses: When he was younger and an alcoholic, he would be more sloppy in fights because he was still drunk or hungover. Silver bullets or silver lined stabbing weapons can wound Ace and completely suppress the beast within him and all the beast's abilities at the same time, making it easier to kill him. His greatest weakness only because of how vulnerable it made and how much pain it caused him is love. His love for Selina Kyle allowed the beast Wyatt to mentally torture him with thoughts of eating her. Most of all the pain love caused him was from when Joker gave Harleen Quinzel, the woman Ace loves and is addicted to the Joker, the illusion that he loves her and forced Ace to watch her transformation into Harley Quinn, emotionally scarring him and trapping him under his service.

Signature Clothing

Teenage (Origin Stories):Black hoodie, regular tennis shoes, black fingerless gloves, and black jeans

Adult:Long black trench coat with large wolf insignia on the back, black jeans, black work boots, and plain t-shirts that varies between dark and grim colors.

Wolfman (1st stage)

Height: 9'6"

Weight: 950 lbs.

Fur: Dark Brown

Features: body covered in fur, sharp claws and fangs, hybrid ears, legs and nose between wolf and human, heightened senses, incredible strength, speed and agility, retains some knowledge from martial arts training, 50% on whether Ace or Wyatt is in control, has tendency to succumb to animalistic savagery regardless of who is in control

Wolfman (2nd stage aka "Wyatt")

Height: 15'

Weight: around 2,000 lbs.

Fur: Dark Brown

Features: Head like a wolf, retains humanoid upper body, legs become more like a wolf's hind legs, the beast is always in control during this stage because this is Wyatt's true form, Occurs whenever Lawrence gets too angry in the 1st stage or whenever he loses control of his adrenaline production (produces too much adrenaline), retains all abilities from the 1st stage, but they're all amplified in this stage.

Wolfman (Teenage stage)

Height: same as teenage Lawrence

Weight: same as teenage Lawrence

Features: Grown some fur, fangs and claws, increased strength, speed and agility, heightened senses and healing factor, the beast is always in control, but Lawrence was able to remember everything that Wyatt did in this stage


End file.
